Ties that Bind and Choke
by Coffanilla
Summary: Summary is inside... I'd like to thank my friend Siren of the Sand for helping me with the title.
1. New to Ouran

Summary:  
This is about two girls Anastasia Dorothy Azilda Esmeralda Fey (there was a dispute on names so that is her name) and her cousin Isabella Rosalie Johnson who move away from Annie's father, Peter Fey because he wants Isabella. So he captures her mother Rita Johnson. Annie and Bella are adopted by the Washingtons who have Bella and Annie attend Ouran's private schools. Annie changes her name to Roxanne Leanne Washington but she goes by Rexi and her cousin, who is now her sister, Catherine Anne Washington.

~~~~  
Also Annie and Bella are cousins of Haruhi  
**Appearance of Annie before**:She has sparkling green eyes and brown hair that went to her chest. She is 5'4 and she has curves in the right places.  
**After:** She has long red hair due to the extensions and her eyes are now blue**  
****Isabella before:** She has blond curly hair that goes past her shoulders and she has bright blue eyes**  
****After**: She has long straight black hair and straight bangs and brown eyes.**  
****Bella is twelve and Annie is fifteen.**

We had just unpacked all of our clothing and we were going to visit our Uncle Ranka since Ouran was out. We took the limo and got out of the car. I knocked on the door and Uncle Ranka answered. "How can I help you?" He asked.  
"Hi Uncle Ranka it's your nieces Izzy and Annie." I whispered. He stared at us in disbelief but looked more closely at us. He gave us a huge smile and both gave us a hug. "Why are you guys all the way over here?" He asked us.  
"We are hiding from my father. It's a really long story but you have to call me Roxanne or Rexi and Izzy, Catherine or Cat. We are going to Ouran and we wanted to know if Haruhi was home." I told him.  
"Haruhi is at the host club at Ouran. You enrolling tomorrow?" He asked me.  
"Yes, we both are. It was nice to see you." I told him. We gave hugs goodbye and we headed to Ouran. "You think she is going to recognize us?" Izzy asked me. I shrugged "Probably not but that is a good thing because Peter won't find either of us. I won't let him get you Izz. We better start calling eachother by our new names." I told her.  
(Imma use their new names like Cat told me. I'm telling you so you won't get confused)  
"Alright Rexi" Cat told me. I smiled at her. We soon arrived at Ouran High School. We got out of the car andwe headed inside the school. Once we did I asked someone and they told us where to go. We soon got to music room three and we opened the door. We saw tons of girls but only seven guys.  
"Hey Rexi doesn't that look like Haruhi?" Cat told me as she pointed to a guy who had short hair and a feminine face.

Then a blond haired blu eyed boy came and greeted us. "Hello my name is Tamaki Suoh. How may I help you lovely ladies today?" He asked us.  
"Hi I'm Roxanne Washington. You can call me Roxi or Rexi by I prefer Rexi. This is my sister Catherine Washtington. You can call her Cat or Cathy but she prefers Cat. We would like to see Haruhi." I told him.  
"If you would follow me." He told us. He lead us to a couch and Cat and I sat down next to us. "Haruhi these lovely ladies would like to see you." Tamaki told Haruhi. She then came over and sat next to me. "It's nice to see you after all these years." I told her.  
"I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked.  
"You probably don't recognize us but it's Annie and Izzy." I whispered her. She smiled and gave us each an individual hug. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.  
"Well we are hiding from my dad." I told her.  
"Why are you hiding from Uncle Peter?" She asked us.  
I looked at Cat "Should you tell her or do you want me to tell her?" I asked her.  
"You can tell her Rexi." She told me.  
"Peter is a cannibal and he wants to eat Izzy. The police had brought us here and we were adopted by the Washingtons and we had to change our appearance and names. I'm now Roxanne Leanne Washington. I like to go by Roxi or Rexi but I prefer Rexi." I told her.  
"And I'm Catherine Anne Washington. I like to go by Cathy or Cat but I prefer Cat." Cat told her.  
"You have to call us by those names in order to stay missing." I told her. A tear rolled down Cat's face. "Don't worry we'll be fine. As long as we keep quiet and blend in we will be fine." I told her.  
"That's terrible." Haruhi told us.  
"You must promise not to tell anyone." I told her.  
"I promise." She told me.  
"So how did you get dragged into this?" I asked her.  
"Well, let's just say that I owe them big time and this is how I'm repaying it." Haruhi told me.  
"Are these boys your friends?" Cat asked. Haruhi nodded yes.  
"Who are all these boys excluding Tamaki because we already know him." I told Haruhi.  
"Well the twins over there are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin they are first years like me. The blond boy who looks like a kid is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but we call him Honey and the rabbit he is holding is Usa-chan. The tall quiet boy with him is his cousin and body gaurd, Takashi Morinozuka but we call him Mori. Mori and Honey are both third years. The boy with the glasses is Kyoya Ootori he is a third year like Tamaki." Haruhi explained.  
"You think that we could help out with the club? In order to lie low and see you more often even though we will have classes together." I asked Haruhi.  
"I don't know. I'd have to talk to Kyoya." Haruhi told me. Then Kyoya came over.  
"Is everything alright?" Kyoya asked.  
"Yes everything is fine Kyoya Sempi but could my friends help out at the host club?" Haruhi asked.  
"I don't see why not but their help won't help you with your debt." Kyoya told Haruhi.  
"Thank you Kyoya. I'm Roxanne Washington but I like to be called Rexi over Roxi." I told him.  
"And I'm her sister Catherine Washington and I like to be called Cat over Cathy." Cat told him.  
"We don't have any uniforms at the moment so you will have to wear what you are wearing. You two can start now. Grab some trays and serve the guests tea and sweets." Kyoya said as he walked away.  
"Thanks Haruhi maybe we can come over later and catch up." I told her.  
"I don't see why not." Haruhi told me. We walked away and grabbed some trays and started serving the guests. I went over to the Hikaru and Kaoru. I served the ladies some more tea and Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me. "Who are you?" Hikaru asked.  
"I am Roxanne Washington. Please call me Rexi." I told them. I then walked away and continued to serve the rest. Soon the host club was closed. The group gathered around Kyoya.  
"Everyone I'd like you to welcome our new servers, Catherine Washington who will go by Cat and her older sister Roxanne Washington who will go by Rexi. Rexi will be in your class Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru." Kyoya told the, We both smiled at waved. I then got a call from our mom. I answered it.  
"Hi mom. What? Did they get him? You want us to watch the news? Ok and can we go over Haruhi's house? Ok I don't think her father would mind if she came over with us. Love you mom. Bye." I told our mom.  
"What did she say?" Cat asked.  
"She said to watch the news when we get in the limo." I told her. Once the host club was done talking I went up to Haruhi. "My mom said that you could come over our house. Your dad won't mind right?" I asked her.  
"Haruhi I thought you said that you were going to hang out with us today." Honey told her.  
"I'm sorry Hone Sempi. I totally forgot." Haruhi told him.  
"Why don't you guys come over our house?" I asked them.  
"That'd be a great idea. Wouldn't it Takashi?" Honey asked Mori. Mori just nodded.  
"Let's go!" I told them as I lead them to our limo. We all got in (Order: Tamaki, Haruhi, Cat, Rexi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, Mori and Kyoya) Once we were all in I turned on the news and watched the report.

~News Report~

Today there was a sighting of Peter Fey outside of Disney World in Orlando, Florida. There was also a report of seeing a blond women who fit the description of Rita Johnson. The whereabouts of them both are still unknown as police are trying to local and arrest Peter Fey and rescue Rita Johnson. If you have any information or you have seen Peter Fey and Rita Johnson please call your local police station and the number below.

~End of News Report~

I then shut off the T.V. during the entire news report Cat was holding my hand.  
"Isn't Peter Fey that guy who wants to eat his niece Isabella Johnson?" Tamaki asked.  
"Yes so he took Isabella's mother in order to get her. Anastasia has been protecting Isabella. Anastasia has some martial arts training, she's a dancer and gymnast, so Isabella is in good hands. Also there whereabouts are unknown." Kyoya told Tamaki.  
"Can we please change the subject?" Cat asked. A tear rolled down her face.  
"Why don't we talk about how the Host Club came to be." I said. Tamaki then explained how the Host Club started and how it became so popular. When Tamaki was finished we had arrived at the mansion. We got out and I lead everyone inside.  
"Mom we're home! I invited more people over!" I called. Then a tall blond with bright blue eyes came out of the kitchen.  
"Hey Rex, and Cat my two favorite girls." Mom told us. She each gave us individual kisses and hugs.  
Then our labrador Trixie came out with her. I did a split to get down to her level "Hey there Trixie." I told her. After I was done petting her I got up. "You shouldn't of done that." Cat mouthed.  
Then Kyoya stepped forward "Hello Mrs. Washington, I'm sorry for the such short notice that we were coming over." Kyoya said as he shook her hand.  
"Oh please call me Hannah. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen." Mom told them as she then disappeared into the kitchen. I then lead them to the living room that had a T.V. I saw that there wasn't enough seats on the couch so I volunteered to sit on the floor. "So Rexi do you dance?" Tamaki asked.  
"I used to when I was little. I only do it now to keep in shape." I told him. He nodded.  
"So when did you guys move here?" Hikaru asked.  
"Our flight came in yesterday. We finished unpacking this morning." I told him. "Rex darling, could you please some help me in the kitchen?" Mom called.  
"If you excuse me." I told them. I got up and headed to our kitchen.  
"Yes mom?" I asked her.  
"You only told Haruhi right?" She asked.  
"Yes and I'm going to tell Ranka when we bring Haruhi home." I told her.  
"I don't think that'd be a good idea of going to see Ranka and Haruhi at their place." She told me.  
"Why?" I asked  
"Peter could go see Haruhi and Ranka if he ever finds out that you aren't in America." She told me.  
"I'll have Haruhi tell Ranka then. What do I say if they ask why we don't look alike and how Haruhi, Cat and I have similar facial features?" I asked her.  
"Tell them that you two sisters were adopted but leave it at that. Now get back to your friends." She told me.  
"Thanks mom. Also Cat and I joined the Host Club. I thought it would give us time to spend it with Haruhi." I told her. She smiled at me. "Just remeber to be careful." She told me. I then left the kitchen and went back to the living room. Cat was explaining how it was impossible for the Egyptians to make the pyramids.  
"You're sister may be quiet but she sure is smart." Honey told me.  
"Thank you. Would you guys want anything to drink?" I asked.  
"Tea would be fine." Kaoru said. I nodded and got up. I went to the kitchen and started to make some tea. I got out a silver tray and put tea cups on it. Once the tea was ready I put it in a teapot. I then put the teapot on the tray and started to walk out the kitchen when Cat bumped into me and the tea spilled on my dress and I droped the tray breaking the tea cops.  
"I'm so sorry!" Cat said as everyone rushed to the scene.  
"Everything ok?" Haruhi asked.  
"Yeah I just got tea on my dress I'm fine." I told her.  
"I'm so sorry mom." Cat told her.  
"It's fine Cat. I'll have Rachel clean it up." Mom told her.  
"I'll go change." I told them. I went up to my room and took off the dress. I put on my plaid skinny jeans and my red off the shoulder top. I then returned to the group. "I just grabbed something." I told them. Cat smiled at me. "Hello girls are you enjoying your stay here?" Rachel asked us as she arrived to the spill.  
"Yes we did enjoy our day." Cat told her.  
"I already have another teapot on the stove. I'll bring it this time." Mom told me. I nodded.  
"Shall we return to the living room?" I asked them. They nodded and we headed back to the living room.  
I sat on the floor once again. "Rexi are you sure you want to sit on the floor?" Kaoru asked.  
"I'm fine besides I like to sit on the floor." I told them.  
"Even if you get back pain?" Honey asked.  
"Yes even if I get back pain." I told them.  
"So you guys want to watch a movie?" Cat asked them.  
"What movies do you guys have?" Haruhi asked. I showed her to the movie cabinet. We wer both looking at the various movies then the twins came up behind us. "Oh Silence of the lambs." Hikaru said as he took out the movie.  
"Let's watch this one." Hikaru said.  
"No, Cat can't watch that she gets nightmares." I told them.  
"Well have her leave the room." Hikaru told me.  
"But I'd like to watch a movie too." Cat told him.  
"Hikaru let's just watch a different movie" Kaoru told Hikaru. I took the movie from Hikaru and place it back. Soon my mom came in with the tea and we picked Alice in Wonderland. Then Kaoru went to go sit on the floor giving up his seat for me. I refused and sat next to him on the floor. "I'm very stubborn." I told him. He sighed. We finished the movie and everyone left except for Haruhi.  
"So tell your father the story and we will see you tomorrow. Ok?" I told he. She nodded and we both gave her a hug. Our limo took her home. Then our father John came in.  
"Hi angels everything go well?" He asked us. We both nodded and told him our day. Then our mainecoon cat Micki came out from hiding and I picked her up. Sooner than we knew it the day was over. We both went to bed excited for our first day at school.


	2. Identities revealed

I awoke from my sleep and got dressed. I headed down to the kitchen to meet Cat there. "How did you sleep?" I asked her.  
"Fine. I didn't have any nightmares." She told me. _'This has been the first time in a while that she hasn't had a nightmare.'_ I thought.  
"So how do you like your uniform?" Cat asked as I returned back to reality.  
"It's ok. What about your uniform?" I asked her.  
"It's fine." She told me. Then we started to eat our breakfast. Once we were done we headed off to school. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" We yelled in unison. We then walked outside and got into the limo. Dan, our driver, dropped us off at Ouran. Cat and I then parted our ways "I'll pick you up after." I yelled to her. I then went to classroom and told the teacher that I was new.  
"Okay class this is Roxanne Washington. She is our new student so everyone please be kind to her on her first day." The teacher said. He seated me in front of Haruhi. Class was an entire bore. I still listened to the lesson. Once class was over I was walking with Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"So Rexi how do..." Hikaru started "Know Haruhi?" As Kaoru finished. I looked at Haruhi and smiled.  
"We are old friends. We became friends in elementry school and then I moved to America with my newborn sister. We moved back after middle school and now I'm here talking to you." I told them.  
"You and your sister look like Haruhi..." Kapru said "Are you guys related?" Hikaru added.  
"No we aren't relatedat all." I told them. We then arrived at our next class. Soon the rest of the day went by like there was no tomorrow.

I went to go get Cat at the middle school. "How was your first day?" I asked her as we were on our way to unused music room three. "It went well. I made some new was yours?" Cat asked me.  
"It was fine." I told her.

~Meanwhile~

"You mean? Haruhi, Rexi and Cat are related?" Tamaki questioned.  
"Yes. Rexi's real name is Anastasia and Cat's is Isabella." Kyoya told him.  
"So Rex-chan and Cat-chan are hiding from Rex-chan's father?" Honey asked.  
"Yes that is right Honey Senpai. Haruhi's mother was the sister of Anastasia's mother, Zelda and Isabella's mother, Rita. There is no information on Zelda Fey. I believe that she went into hiding too." Kyoya explained.  
"So did they" "change their appearance?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.  
"Yes they did. Anastasia was a brunnette with curly hair and green eyes and Isabella was a blond with curly hair also and blue eyes. Anastasia has a youtube channel. We can watch her videos of her dancing. Her recent uploads has two versions of Haven't met you yet, one of her last day at her dance class and one tat was redone like the music video. She has many videos of her and the dance class she is in of them fooling around. Isabella was also in this dance class." Kyoya explained.  
"You think we can" "watch these videos?" Kaoru and Hikaru said.  
"I don't see why not." Kyoya said.  
"I don't think Anastasia and Isabella would appreciate us watching these videos." Haruhi said. The boys didn't listen and started to watch the video. Haruhi stood behind them watching.

~~~~

I then opened the doors and saw that the group was huddled around a computer. I could here Haven't met you yet. "You think they found out?" Cat whispered to me.  
"I hope not but they'll figure it out because the girls in the video look like us." I whispered back. We then went up to the group. "Hey guys what are you guys looking at?" I asked them.  
"I must say you are a fantastic dancer." Kyoya told me. _'They foudn out.'_ I thought.  
"How did you find out?" I asked as the group turned to me.  
"I didn't tell them anything." Haruhi told me.  
"I know Haruhi." I told her. Then I looked at the rest of the group.  
"I did some research." Kyoya told me.  
"That information is top secret. How could you have gotten that information?" I asked him.  
"The Ootori family have helped the leader of the FBI in catching criminals for years." Kyoya told us.  
"You must-" I was cut off by Cat dropping to the ground and crying.  
"You can't tell anybody! I don't want to die! Please I'll do anything." Cat pleaded.  
"Who said that we were going to tell anyone?" Kyoya asked. Cat looked up and wiped away her tears. She went and hugged Kyoya.  
"Thank you Kyoya Senpai." She told him. She them let go. "You must call us by our cover up names or Peter will find us." I told them.

I then heard the start of remeber me this way. I made my way to the computer to see me at the age of five and my mom dancing to the song. Once the song was over a clip came on.

~Dialogue in clip~

"Mommy what wish are you going to make for me?" I asked her.  
"Well I wish for you to find love, happiness and to be around people who care about you." She told me.  
"But I've found it with you. I never want to leave you." I told her.  
"Annie in time you will have to go to college and leave. I will also die of old age but I will always be by your side." She told me.  
"Can you promise me something mommy?" I asked her.  
"Yes Annie darling." She told me.  
"Even when you die will you always be behind my shoulder watching me in all I do?" I asked her.  
"Yes. I will always be watching you even when I'm long gone. I'll be your gaurdian angel." She told me. I gave her a hug and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

~End of Clip~

I was now in tears as the group was watching me. As I was about to walk away another clip came up in the video. It was my mother.

~Dialogue in Clip~

"Annie darling if you are watching this I want to tell you that I love you so much and if anything has happened to me by the time you're watching this just know that I want to you to be happy. You're probably wondering why I didn't leave your father after I found out his secret. I didn't leave him because I thought that he could be saved. I had hope in him but protect with Isabella with all your might and make sure your father never gets a hold of her. After all, she is like the sister you never had. And I will keep my promise to you. Never give up on your hopes and dreams. You are a wonderful dancer and don't stop. You'll get your big brake someday, I have faith in you. All I want is for you to be happy and around people who care for you. I love you Annie darling."

~End of Clip~

Then the video ended. I was now really crying. "I love you too mom." I said.  
"Rex-Chan are you ok?" Honey asked.  
"Yes Honey Senpai. I just need to go. If you would excuse me I have some chores to do since we aren't opening the host club today." I told them. I was walking out the doors and Cat followed.  
"What's her problem?" Hikaru asked.  
"Rexi's mother died when Rexi was only thirteen. She never told me how but I never asked her either." Haruhi told them.  
"Should we go check to see if Rex-chan is ok?" Honey asked.  
"Yes that would be a good idea Honey Senpai but after we figure out our plans for tomorrow." Kyoya told him.

~~~~  
When I got home I took a lavender bubble bath. I got dressed in a tank top, skin color tights snd black shorts. I went downstairs to the dance studio. I hooked up my ipod and started to dance to Evacuate the dance floor. Cat was probably explaining everything to mom. I had a plentiful amount of water to keep me hydrated.  
~Hours later~  
The doorbell rang and on the other side of the door was the host club. Cat had answered the door.  
"Hi Cat we wanted to see Rexi. Is she here?" Haruhi asked.  
"She's here but she's been dancing for hours in the dance studio." Cat told them.  
"May we see her?" Haruhi asked.  
"I don't see why not. Follow me." Cat said as she lead the group to the dance studio.

I had just collapsed crying when the chorus of Only the good die young came on. Then the door opened. "Why?" I was crying. Haruhi came running towards my side "Are you ok?" She asked.  
"No I'm messed up." I told her sobbing.  
"Don't say that! Your not messed up you are perfectly fine!" Haruhi told me.  
"No that's not true. I should of gone to the police about my mother's death but I didn't and now Peter has Aunt Rita. This is my fault." I told her crying  
"Let's get you up and into the gaming room and you can explain what you mean." Cat said as she helped me up. Haruhi lead me to the gaming room as Cat grapped my ipod and shut everything off in the dance studio. Haruhi sat me down at the couch. Everyone else grabbed a seat.  
"Rexi what were you saying in the studio?" Haruhi asked as the others were listening.  
"Peter killed my mother." I told her.  
"How would you" "know that your father killed your mother?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.  
I looked at them still crying "The night my mother was killed by Peter, Aunt Rita was at a girlfriend's house with Isabella and they were arguing. They must of thought that I was asleep because of the volume of their voices was so loud. I got out of bed and went down some of the stairs to watch what was going on but I made sure that they didn't see me. Then Peter pulled out a knife and stabbed her repeatedly. I quietly went up the stairs and got back into my bed fearing my life. Peter then went to go dump the body. I don't know what he did with the knife and the bloody shirt. When they found my mother, Peter had just redone the didn't have any leads so the case was abandoned it was recently reopened because of my statement. I still have nightmares about that I found out his secret shortly after and Isabella and I were on the run since. I blame myself for not going to the police. If I went to them sooner this wouldn't of happened. I lost my best friend that day. When I was little and was crying she would sing You'll be in my heart. It would always cheer me up." I told them.  
"That's terrible. Rexi, you father will be put to jail! We will make sure of it." Tamaki told me.  
"Thanks Tamaki Senpai but you have to make sure you don't reveal our identities in the process. If that happens who knows what will happen." I told him.  
"So what do you want to do Rex?" Cat asked. I shrugged "Maybe change and play some games with you guys?" I asked them. They nodded in approval. I then went upstairs to my room and changed into my bright neon green skirt with the matching purple and green top. I left the shorts on and went downstairs. "You look bright." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.  
"Who is ready to challenge the champ at DDR?" I asked. We had a contest on who could be me. The only person who could truly was Cat or Alec but to my surprise Kaoru beat me.  
"But how?" I asked.  
He shrugged "Pure luck." he told me. I rolled my eyes and then realized something. I realized that I was around people who cared for me. I smiled I had made my mom's wish come true because I was becoming happy again. I hadn't been this happy since I was with Alec and that was over a month ago. "Hey earth to Rexi! You going to play again?" Kaoru asked. I smiled "Why wouldn't I?" I told him._ 'I had taken a better liking towards Kaoru more than Hikaru even though I had only met him yesterday. I don't know why I had taken a liking towards him. It was something about him but I couldn't put my finger on it.'_ I returned to reality and joined in on the fun.


	3. The Big Birthday Bash!

It has been exactly three weeks and one day since Cat and I have moved here. I have developed a close friendship with Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru since we all had classes together. It was finally friday and as the host club was closing Kyoya was making an announcement.  
"Next week on the thirteenth we will have a dance party two weeks before the annual masquerade ball." Kyoya announced.  
"Hey Rex isn't next week-" Haruhi whispered  
"No you must be thinking of somethnig else." I cut her off.  
"But I thought that it was your-"  
"Nope you're thinking of something else." I cut her off again. Soon the host club was closed. I had gone to change out of the victorian costume while Cat stayed out with the group.  
"Cat isn't Rexi's birthday next week?" Haruhi asked.  
"Yes it's her sixteenth. She doesn't want to celebrate it though." Cat told her.  
"How come?" "You only turn sixteen once." Kaoru and Hikaru said.  
"She was planning on spending it with Alec." Cat explained.  
"Who's Alec?" Honey asked.  
"Alec was her boyfriend. She had to break up with him when we had to live underground for a month. Then we came here. She's a little bitter about it." Cat said.  
"Well we'll have to make sure we give her a birthday she'll never forget!" Tamaki said.  
"Tama-chan how are we going to throw her a birthday if we have the dance party on the same night?" Honey asked.  
"I don't know Honey Senpai but we will throw her a birthday she will never forget!" Tamaki said.  
"Tamki Senpai why don't we have the dance party earlier so we can end it earlier and throw her a party at her house?" Haruhi asked.  
"You think that would be possible Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.  
"I don't see why not." Kyoya said as he was writing in his accounting book.  
"Then it's settled! Opporation: Rexi's unforgetable birthday!" Tamaki said.  
"I know what we could get her. I'd just have to talk to my mom and dad. We will have to keep her busy though." Cat told them.  
"Haruhi you will keep Rexi busy!" Tamaki demanded.  
"Why can't we help keep her busy?" Hikaru said "We want to join in on the fun!" Kaoru said.  
"Fine then you two will help especially after the dance we will need all the help we can get." Tamaki said before I came out changed.  
"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.  
"Nothing important." Cat told me.  
"No seriously what were you guys talking about?" I asked.  
"Rexi what is your" "real full name?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.  
I sighed "Anastasia Dorothy Azilda Esmeralda Fey. There was a huge dispute on names so my mom used both." I told them. "So what were you guys talking about?" I asked.  
"We were talking about what movies Cat can't watch." Tamaki said.  
"Oh ok. Well I'll see you guys monday!" I said as I left with Cat to go home.

~Next Day~  
The doorbell was ringing and it was a Saturday morning. Our maid went to go answer it. She then arrived to my room. "Lady Roxanne, there are people here to see you." Rachel said.  
"Who would come and visit on a Saturday morning?" I groaned.  
"Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi." Rachel told me.  
"Uh why are they here? It's a Saturday." I told her.  
"Lady Roxanne I have put your towels in your bathroom. Will you need assitant in choosing an outfit?" Mika asked.  
"Uh no I'll choose an outfit but if I need yoru assistant I will call for you." I told Mika as I got out of bed. I went to take a shower. When I was finished I chose a purple plaid skirt and a purple tanktop. I grabbed a sweatshirt, my phone and some money just in case. I put on my purple converse and made sure that my black shorts were under my skirt. I also added my black key heart necklace and my purple hoop earings. I then went downstairs to the living room.  
"What are you guys doing here so early on a Saturday?" I asked them.  
"We wanted to go dress shopping with you." Hikaru said  
"We were thinking that Haruhi and you could buy some dresses." Kaoru told me.  
"I don't really need any dresses but I guess I could go look. After all I could help you buy a dress or two for you Haruhi even though you dislike that stuff." I told her.  
"Let's get going." Haruhi said. We were out the door and we took Hikaru's and Kaoru's limo.  
"What store are we going to first?" I asked them.  
They shrugged "Whatever you want to go first." Hikaru and Kaoru said.  
"I guess we can go to the mall. They always could have pretty dresses there. By the way Haruhi do you have a masquerade mask? I can give you one I do have many." I told her.  
"Thanks I appreciate it." Haruhi told me.  
"Why do you have so many masks?" Kaoru asked.  
"I like collecting them. I also use them at halloween parties." I told him. We soon arrived at the mall and we went into a dress shop I grabbed some dresses for Haruhi and I and the twins waited for us to come out. I picked a purple and black dress. It has a corset at the top and went down as a ballgown.  
"Haruhi come on out. You'll look fine." I told her. She groaned. She came out with a pink frilly dress. "Don't you look pretty." I told her. She then walked back in and changed. I then changed into the other dresses and I bought the purple and black one and a similar one in red and black.  
"You going to wear that to the Dance party?" Haruhi asked.  
"No I already know what I'm wearing to the dance party but I won't tell because it's a surprise." I told her. We walked around some more and I went in stores to browse the clothing they had. We then got in the car and we headed back. I hung out with them for the rest of the day while Cat was nowhere to be found. Soon they left and I went down stairs to my dance studio.

~March 13th~

It was the day of the dance party and some stuff needed to be done. I helped with setting up the space we'd be having the party in. "Is everything set Kyoya Senpai?" I asked him.  
"Everything seems to be in order the only thing now is to get ready. We will all arrive in a limo together. I will call you when I will be on my way to pick you up." Kyoya told us. We all nodded and then parted in our separate ways. Cat and I had gotten in our limo and headed home.

I took a shower and got dressed in a purple strappless dress that went to the knees. The second half had tulle on the dress making it look puffy. I had dark purple two inch heels that had straps. I left my hair naturally curly. Cat wore a pink dress with pink flats. Her hair was straight. I put on eyeliner and mascara and I put some blush and lip gloss on Cat. "You feel any older?" She asked.  
"I guess I do." I told her. I then got a call from Kyoya. I then hung up. "He's going to be here soon. We are his last stop." I told her. We both went to go wait at the front door. The limo then arrived. Cat and I got in.  
(Order of limo:Hikaru, Kaoru, Rexi, Haruhi, Cat, Honey, Mori, Tamaki and Kyoya.) We weren't even halfway to the school when my mom called me. Once I hung up I asked Kyoya to turn on the news channel.  
~News Report~  
"We had received a cd with the only writing of play on it. We are going to play it." She said.  
"Hello Annie. I wanted to wish you a happy sixteenth birthday. I hope I can find you so I can give you your birthday present. Do you have anyhting to say to her Rita?" Peter asked.  
"Annie happy birthday and you keep Isabella safe! Izzy remeber how I told you that your father left us? Well your father is-"  
"I told you to follow the script!" Peter yelled as he knocked Rita out.  
~End of clip~  
After that Kyoya shut off the t.v. A tear rolled down my face I then saw Kaoru's arm around me I slightly blushed at this. "Don't worry he won't get you. We won't let him right guys?" Kaour said as the other nodded. I then looked at Cat "Don't worry he won't get you. I won't let that happen." I told her.  
She looked at me "I know he won't get us. I have faith." Cat told me. Then everyone sang happy birthday to me. After that we arrived to the school. When we arrived I helped put the finishing touched and as the guests arrived we helped serve the guests.  
The party was over before we knew it. Everyone else left as the Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi took me on a tour of the school.  
"Guys I know my way around. You don't need to show me." I told them.  
"Well we wanted to make sure" "You knew where all the rooms were." Hikaru and Kaoru told me.  
"I've been here for an entire month. I honestly know where I'm going." I told them. Then there was silence. I looked around me to see that Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi weren't near me.  
"Guys this isn't funny. Where are you guys?" I asked walking in the other direction. Then I found Kaoru and Haruhi. "Where did you guys go?" I asked them.  
"We were looking for Hikaru. He disappeared shortly after walking." Haruhi explained. Then out of nowhere Hikaru scared me and I clung to Kaoru. We both slightly blushed. I let go of him and then turned to Hikaru. "That wasn't very nice. I'd like to go home now." I told them as I started to walk in the direction we came from. _'Now I now why I like Kaoru better. He is nicer than Hikaru.'_ I thought as the others followed me. We got into the limo that was there and we soon got to my house. The lights were off. I got out and the others followed. "Hello?" I called but no one answered. I then made my way to the dining room. The others were behind me. I turned on the lights and saw everyone.  
"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" They yelled.  
"Oh my god! You guys didn't need to do that." I told them.  
"Oh yes we did. We never let a friend celebrate a birthday alone." Tamaki said. Then Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru joined the others. "Thank you." I tolf them.  
"You think I wouldn't let you celebrate your sixteenth birthday without you. After all I did promise I would celebrate it with you." A british voice told me. I turned around and tears of happiness started to forn in my eyes. I ran to him and he picked me up and twirled me around. "Alec! I missed you so much!" I told him crying.  
"I'm not Alec anymore. I'm now Elliot and I've been sworn to secrecy not to reveal where you or Cat are." He told me. I gave him a kiss.  
"You guys did this for me?" I asked them as I went into the dining room with Elliot.  
"It was Cat's idea but we all pitched in with getting him here." Tamaki said.  
"This is the best birthday gift anyone could give me." I told them. We all gathered around the table to eat cake and had fun. I took so many pictures. Soon the party was over and I gave everyone an individual hug. When Elliot was leaving I gave him a long deep passionate kiss. "Could I come over tomorrow and dance with you? I really missed my dancing partner." He told me.  
"I don't see why not. I just have to develop these pictures and put them on my laptop. I'm going to create a scrapbook." I told him.  
"See you tomorrow love." He told me.  
"Wait, you changed your name to Elliot because of me telling you how you sounded like and looked like Elliot from fable three?" I asked him. He nodded yes. He gave me a quick kiss and he left. I shut the door and smiled. I went to bed with at the same time Cat did. I fell asleep smiling.


	4. The Masquerade Ball

I awoke and got dressed to get ready for my day with Elliot. He arrived shortly after and we went to the supermarket. We went to go develop the pictures at the photo booth. "Nothing feels better than having your hand in mine." He said. I looked at him and smiled.  
"I love you." I told him. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips. We walked around for a bit while waiting for the pictures to develop. Once time was up we went and got the pictures. We went home and spent the day dancing to various songs. Soon the day was over and I had Elliot sleep over. (All they did was sleep. Trust me).

~Wensday~

It was Wensday after school at the host club. I was sent to go get some coffee with Haruhi.  
"So how are you and Elliot?" Haruhi asked.  
"We're doing fine. We haven't spent as much time as we did Saturday." I told her.  
"How come?" She asked.  
"Elliot said he's spending time with his family, since he was with his grandmother back in the U.S. and here he's living with his mom and dad but today after the host club we are hanging out." I told her as we checked out. We went back to Ouran and I saw Elliot with another girl in the gardern. It looked like he was flirting with her. He was holding her hand and talking to her about nature. I couldn't stop staring.  
"What are you looking at?" Haruhi asked as she looked at what I was looking at. I lookedaway and a tear rolled down my face.  
"Rexi is that one of his family memebers? I've only heard about Elliot through your letters and I think that he would never cheat on you." Haruhi reassured.  
"Maybe but I'm not sure." I told her as we continued to walk. Haruhi tried to get my mind off of Elliot and the girl. We then reached the music room and the room was empty.  
"Why so glum Rex-chan?" Honey asked.  
"Oh it's nothing Honey Senpai. I'll be fine." I told him.  
"Do you want to have some cake with me?" He asked.  
"Sure Honey Senpai." I told him. He grabbed my hand and lead me to a table and Mori followed us.  
"What one do you want to have Rex-chan?" Honey asked.  
"Um I'll have the strawberry one." I told him. He handed me the piece of cake and chose a chocolate one. We started to eat and talk about different types of cakes.

Cat walked up to Haruhi "Did anything happen while you were out?" Cat asked.  
"Well we did see Elliot with another girl. He holding her hand." Haurhi told her.  
"That #!*% ! I'll kill him!" Cat exclaimed. Then Hikaru and Kaoru came up behind Haruhi and each put an arm around her. "How do you know that he was just friends with her?" Hikaru asked.  
"I'm not sure but something has changed about Elliot. I'm not sure what it is but when he came back something changed." Cat explained.  
"How did they meet?" Kaoru asked.  
"You'd have to ask Rexi about that one. She does a better job of telling it than I do." Cat explainedtold them.  
"Hey Rex you think you could tell us how you and Elliot met?" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. I looked over to the twins. "I guess." I told them.  
"Yay! Rex-Chan is going to tell a story!" Honey said.  
"Ok so it all started when I was fourteen about to turn fifteen. I had joined a dance class that was co-ed. Elliot joined the same day as me. He was a transfer from Britain, so he was in my dance class and some of my classes at school. I talked to him because we were partners for some of the dances. I started to develop a crush on him because he had so many nice qualities." I started.  
"Like what kind of qualities?" Honey asked.  
"Well he was nice, funny, smart, a great dancer, his accent made me melt, he always could read my mind, we could collaborate, he was considerate, he could tell that something was wrong in an instant and so forth." "Ah young love. Isn't wonderful?" Tamaki questioned. I glared at him. He hid behind Haruhi. "Anyway, the dance class I was in was having a party. Everyone in the class was invited. So when the party came up everyone was there. As the night started to progress of dancing and talking somebody suggested to play seven minutes in heaven. Do you guys know what that game is?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Seven minutes in heaven is when you pick out of a hat or spin a bottle to go in a closet with someone for seven minutes. You can do whatever in that closet for seven minutes. Any I was told to go first and I spun the bottle and it landed on Elliot. We went into the closet and we kissed. That's how our relationship got started. Most of videos on my old channel have me and Elliot dancing." I told them. Tamaki started to cry  
"What a beautiful story!" He exclaimed. I looked at him it wasn't an evil glare but it was a questionable look. "It's really not that captivating unless if you're into love stories like that." I said. Then Elliot came through the doors "There's the love of my life" He said. I looked up at him. "I have to ask you soemthing." I told him.  
"What is it?" He asked. I got up and walked up to him.  
"What were you doing with another girl inthe garden today?" I told him as I was looking at him almost tearing.  
"Here? I was talking to her. Explaining on my views of nature." He told me.  
I looked at the floor "Then why were you holding her hand? It looked like you were flirting with her." I told him.  
"Because I was helping her up. She's very clumsy. Wait, were you spying on me? Do you not trust me?" He asked.  
"I trust you. I was walking back here after I went to go get instant coffee with Haruhi but one thing I sure know is that you were flirting with her! I know what you look like when you are flirting with me!" I yelled at him now crying. I started running away from him but he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him "I will never cheat on you as long as I live. I love you too much love." He told me as he brought me into an embrace. He kissed me on my forehead.  
"Lying #!*% ." Cat mumbled.  
Haruhi looked at her "How can you be so sure?" She asked.  
"He seemed totally different before this. I honestly don't think that he's the same Alec that both her and I knew before. He's changed." Cat explained.  
"Let's go home." I told him. He grabbed my hand and we left with Cat. Once we arrived home Cat went and did her homework and studied while Elliot and I started to work on dances. Then out of nowhere he asked me something that I wasn't expected. "After the masquerade you want to get a room at a nearby hotel?" He asked. I looked at him  
"Elliot I'm not ready for that. I don't want sex to ruin our relationship either." I told him.  
"Ok. I have to go it's getting late and I have homework to do." He told me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

~Saturday~

I was spending the day with Haruhi since Elliot was going to a movie with his parents. "But I still don't know why he would ask that. He never asked that before when important dances at school were coming up and all of a sudden he asks now. I just don't get it!" I told her. There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with my problems. I can't go to my mom or Cat you're the only one who I could go to for the I'm sorry I'm bothering you on a Saturday you must have stuff to do." I told her.  
"It's fine besides I'm always here to listen if you need me to. I can at least I can get stuff done with you." Haruhi told me. We continued shopping until she was done. We then headed to her house and she told me about everything that happened with her and the host club. We soon got to Haruhi's house and I helped her with her chores. We had fun as we joked around between chores. Soon the day was over and I went home. "How was your day?" Cat asked.  
"Amazing." I told her. I then went up to my room and went to bed out of exhaustion.

~Friday the day of the Masquerade ball~

School went by quickly as did the host club. I was now waiting to go home with Elliot.  
"So Rex-Chan are you going to go with us to the ball?" Honey asked.  
"No I was plaining on showing up by myself but I will be sure to find you and say hello Honey Senpai." I told him.  
"Are you going to be wearing that purple dress you bought?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.  
"No, I'm wearing a dress that no one has saw except Haruhi. Actually Harhui, I'll stop by to take a picture with you. I'll put it in my scrapbook." I told her.  
"So you'll have your camera?" Hikaru asked. I nodded. "All we have to do is to look for a girl with a camera." Kaoru said.  
"Oh I won't have it out and you won't see me. Trust me." I told them as Elliot entered. I smiled at gave him a kiss. He dropped Cat and I at our house and we went inside. I started to get ready. The first thing was that I dyed my hair a darker red and I added black streaks in it I had my hair more curly than it was when it was naturally curly. I then did my make-up. I put in my greenish-gray contacts and put on red eye shadow and mascara. I put on my high low dress with red heels, red elbow gloves (Like the picture below but only in red and black) and my red and black masquerade mask. (Like the one below)

I went downstairs with my camera. "How do I look? Do I look unrecognizable?" I asked them. Cat took the camera from my hands and snapped a picture of me. "You look wonderful darling. Have fun." Dad said. I smiled and gave both of them a kiss. Mika came back in from putting my back up dress and my back up mask. I had Haruhi's mask in my hand. I then left with my camera and went to Haruhi's house. I got out of the limo and wentup to her apartment. I knocked on the door and Ranka answered. "And who may you be?" He asked.  
"Hi Uncle Ranka, it's Rexi. I came by to drop off Haruhi's mask and to take a picture with her." I told him. A wide smile grew on his face. He gave me a hug and invited me inside.  
"Haruhi, Rexi is here." He said as I stepped inside as my shoes off. She appeared "Wow Rexi you look different!" She said.  
"I did it to surprise Elliot." I told her. We got together and Ranka took a picture of us.  
"You can't tell anyone what I look like. I really don't want to bribe you but I'll give you fancy tuna." I told her. She nodded. I then left before the host club could pick up Haruhi. I drove around for a while giving the host club enough time to get there. Once their time was up I told me driver to go to the dance. I went inside and started to walk down the grand staircase. Everyone stopped and looked at me. Then a spotlight was placed on me. I heard various whispers of "Who is she' "Does she even go here?" "Is she a transfer?". I continued to walk down the stairs and looked through the crowd. I didn't see Elliot yet so I started to walk towards the desert table when I met Kyoya.  
"Why hello there Kyoya Senpai. You enjoying the party?" I asked him.  
"You look nice. Tamaki hasn't bothered me yet about the twins or Haruhi but I know it will happen soon." He told me.  
"I wouldn't hold my breath. I'd enjoy the quiet while I can. Sooner or later the twins will cause something to happen to have Tamaki Senpai running to you. I'll keep the twins occupied when I see them." I told him. I then continued to walk to the desert table. I saw Honey and Mori.  
I gave them a smile and Honey smiled back at me. He went up to me. "Hi would you like to have some cake with me?" He asked.  
"Not right now but definately later Honey Senpai. You can look for me later and I will eat cake with you." I told him as I smiled. He then skipped back to Mori. I looked around but saw no sign of Elliot. I then saw Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki flirting with a girl nearby. I went over to them. The twins looked at me.  
"Who are you?" They asked in unison.  
"That will remain a mystery to those who can't figure it out." I told them. I then looked at Haruhi.  
"I'm looking for someone and I was wondering if you might have seen him?" I whispered to her. She shook her head no. "Well would you guys mind if I stand with you guys while I wait for someone?" I asked.  
"I don't think it would hurt." Haruhi said.  
"So are you guys going to dance?" I asked.  
"I only wish to dance with you Kaoru." Hikaru said as he embraced Kaoru  
"Oh Hikaru." Kaoru said. Then a bunch of girls sighed. I rolled my eyes. I turned around and saw Elliot with another girl. I then started to walk up to them.  
"Where's your girlfriend?" She asked.  
"I don't know but I'm dumping her for you. She was so stupid I can't beleive she couldn't realize that I was with you. She is so dumb." Elliot told her. Tears started to form in my eyes. He then gave her a kiss. I was filled with anger and sadness. I then ran by Haruhi and the twins to the balcony outside. I was gripping the railing crying. "I'm so stupid!" I told myself.

"What was with her?" Hikaru asked as him, Kaoru and Haruhi looked at the direction she went in to see Elliot and a girl. "I'll go to see what is wrong." Haruhi said as she was about to go and see Rexi but then Kaoru stopped her. "You should get punch with Hikaru." Kaoru said as he pushed the two in the direction of the buffet table. Kaoru then went out to where Rexi was.

I was crying when I heard someone step beside me. "Hey what's wrong?" Kaoru asked.  
"Elliot was cheating on me." I told him as I looked up at him.  
"R-r-rexi that's you?" He sturtted.  
"Yes. Why do I look bad? That's probably why he didn't like me anymore." I told him.  
"No you don't and whatever reason he would want to break-up with you is stupid." Kaoru told me. I looked up at him. "Thank you Kaoru." I told him as I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed his hand and lead him back into the dance. I saw Hikaru and Haruhi walking back. I let go of Kaoru's hand and smiled at Haruhi and Hikaru. "You ok?" Haruhi asked.  
"I'm fine but I would like a dance with someone." I told her. Then out of nowhere Tamaki came over. "I shall escort you to a dance my princess." Tamaki told me.  
"Thank you Tamaki Senpai." I told him as I took his hand. I danced with Tamaki for one song and then I went to have cake with Honey. I had a grand time at the ball. I got to dance with everyone in the host club. Soon the night was over and I went home with the group. We laughed and had a good time. I got home and changed. I went to bed with dreams of happiness. 


	5. Thanks for the memories

"What about an Arabian theme?" Honey suggested.  
"What about a western theme? You guys haven't done that yet." I suggested. "I have some costumes. They'll fit most of you. I can fix them to match your height." I told them. Tamaki then started to smile he then came over to me and gave me a huge hug and he started to twirl me around. "Oh your so smart and cute." He said over and over.  
"Tamaki Senpai I...can't...breathe." I told him as I struggled to break his grasp. He then let me go and I collapsed on the floor. I got up and looked at them. "You guys can come over and try on the outfits. I can hem them. My real mom taught me how to sew some things and my other mom is teaching me more." I told them. Then Elliot came through the doors "There's the love of my life." He told me. I spun around and glared at him. "Don't pull that with me. I know what happened at the ball. I know what you said." I told him with pure anger in my voice as I stepped towards him almost face to face with him.  
"We are through. I'm done with you apparently you got bored with me but as someone told me that you were stupid for breaking up with me. Like Fall Out Boy said Thanks for the memories even if though they weren't so great." I told him as I was going back to the group.  
"She tastes like you only sweeter." He told me. I swiftly turned around and started to run at Elliot but Mori grabbed me before I could get to Elliot. There were no customers so I couldn't see why Mori had grabbed me. Elliot then left.  
"You can put me down now Mori Senpai." I told him and he put me down. "I could of handled him." I told them.  
"Now Rexi say if Mori Senpai didn't grab you and we let you do whatever you were going to do to him that could have a series of unfortunate events happen because of your actions." Kyouya told me.  
"Oh I see. Well let's go back to my house." I told them as I lead them to my limo. We got in and we got to our house in no time.

When we got in the house I saw my mom waiting there. "Hey you break up with Elliot?" She asked. I nodded. She came and gave me a hug "I'm glad that you did. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." She said. I hugged her back and we parted from the hug.  
"My friends came over so I could fit them for the western outfits I have. You think you could help?" I asked her. She nodded.  
"Let me change." I told them. I ran upstairs as did Cat. I changed into my black jeggings and purple off the shoulder top that had a flower on it. I put on my socks and I went downstairs to find Cat in a tank top and capris. "We can do this in the dance studio. That's where the outfits are." I told him.  
"I'll grab the sewing kit." Mom told me. She went to go grab the sewing kit as I went downstairs to the dance studio. I got out the costumes and each handed them the appropriate looking size. I lead Haurhi to the bathroom in the dance studio as the boys changed in the dance studio as I turned around even though I didn't need to since they were going to be in their boxers.

Once everyone was done changing I started with the oldest and my mom was there helping me with the same person. (Order: Honey, Mori, Tamaki, Kyouya,Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru). I had to pin the pant length of Honey's pants. I then moved on to Mori his length was fine but when I moved to Kyouya and Tamaki they seemed to have had each others appropriate lengths "I want you two to go change into each others. You can do that in the two person changing room." I told them as I pointed to it. They walked there and started to change inside. When I moved to the twins they had to have their sleeves and pants shortened a bit. "You know we could have our mother..." "just get us some costumes." Hikaru and Kaoru said.  
"Well I've already pinned where the outfits need to be shortened. I could have done something useful with my time if you said that earlier." I told them as I started to pin Haruhi's sleeves. I then turned around when I heard the changing room door shut. "Perfect!" I said as I looked at the too. "Now you guys can undress and my mom and I will hem your outfits. You can meet us in the living room when you are done." I told them as I walked out of the room taking Haruhi with me. "You can change in my room." I told her. I showed her my room and she changed into her school uniform. I then put her initials on the tag. Then the rest of the boys joined us. I each put their initials on their tags.  
"You guys can stay and wait for the costumes to be finished and try them on or you can go home and wait." I told them.  
"Wouldn't it be wonderful if we stayed?" Tamaki said. I then had second thoughts about what I said. They decided to stay and watch me. We talked about school mostly until Honey brought up sweets.  
"This one time I was going to make brownies from scratch and I burnt them. I wasn't the best cook. If you gave me directions I could possibly ruin it." I told them. They all laughed at me except Kyouya and Mori. I laughed with them. Soon the outfits were done and I handed Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey their new costumes. They tried them on and they fit. I told them to take them on and I put them in my room. I then took a good look at myself when I was in the mirror. I sighed _'I really wish I could go back to my brown locks. I'll probably change the color back to red soon. The black was slightly bothering me.'_ I thought. I then continued back downstairs. I talked some more with the group before they left.

~Tuesday~

At the host club the girls were sighing over the boys in their outfits. "Rex-chan!" Honey said as he came running toward me. I put my tray down at the nearest table and caught him. I twirled him around and put him down. "What is it Honey Senpai?" I asked him.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to have some cake with me and Takashi later?" He asked.  
"I'd be delighted." I told him. I then picked up my tray and started to walk around serving various girls. I then went to Hikaru's and Kaoru's table. "Would you guys like any?" I asked them. They all nodded. "Be careful it's hot." I told them as I poured them the coffee. Kaoru went to go take his cup but he slightly burned his fingers.  
"I warned you." I mumbled. Then Hikaru took Kaoru's finger in his hand.  
"Kaoru you must be more careful." Hikaru told him.  
"Oh Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered and then the two girls sitting with them went crazy. I rolled my eyes. Soon the host club was over. "You guys can keep the costumes. It's my treat." I told them.  
"Thanks Rex-chan!" Honey said. I then went to go eat cake with him as Mori watched us. I chose red velvet this time and Honey chose a marble cake.  
"How was she this weekend?" Haruhi asked Cat.  
"Surprisingly she was fine. She was listening to Fall Out Boy's song Thanks for the memories. I guess she's happy that she's single. After all it kind of was her first boyfriend." Cat told her as she scratched her head. She looked over at me and I smiled. I then returned my attention to Honey. "Rex-Chan do you think you could dance for us?" Honey asked.  
"Well Honey Senpai I would love to but I don't have any music to dance to. If there was some I could." I told him then Tamaki was at the hidden piano in the room and started to play. I then got up and went to the dressing room to change into my shorts and tank top I planned on changing into before I went home. I came out and put my uniform down and I started to dance to the music. When Tamaki was done I sat down again. "Wow Rex-Chan! You are a great dancer like in your videos!" Honey told me.  
"Thank you Honey Senpai. I'm planning on becoming a dancer but I can't really do much now to try and get my break because of Peter and Rita." I told him.  
"Don't worry Rex-Chan. You'll get your big break! Just like your mother said 'Never give up and your hopes and dreams.' she wouldn't want you to give up." Honey told me. A tear rolled down my face and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see that it was Tamaki. "We will help you get your big break. After Peter is captured we will help." He told me. I stood up and looked at him. I gave him a big smile and hugged him. "Thank you Senpai." I whispered. I then let go and looked at my phone. "We better get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I told them we grabbed our stuff and I put on my shoes. We then headed off but as I opened the door there were to boys at the door. They blushed "Why hello there. You lost?" I asked as I tilted my head.  
"W-w-we wanted to know if the rumors were true." The boy on the left asked.  
"What rumors?" I asked.  
"The ones about having girls in the host club." the boy on the right said.  
"Well… my sister and I are just helping out. We like to help people and clubs." I told them.  
"Oh okay then." The one on the left said.  
"But I'll see you two handsome fellas around." I told them as I gave them a wink. They both blushed. Cat and I then left. We got home and did our homework.

~Thursday~

The host club was closed for the day planning on what we were doing tomorrow and Monday of next week. We were debating on different themes. "What about Knights in Shinning amour?" Cat suggested. Then Haruhi suggested the school uniforms. There was an endless debate and I stood out of it.  
"Rexi what is your opinion?" Tamaki asked.  
"I'm not giving it. I don't want to get in the middle of things." I told him as I examined my black and red hair. 'Ugh! I hate this color. I'm changing the color back when I get home. I like red hair without the black streaks even though it looks good for furniture colors.' I thought as they finally chose school uniforms. I then pulled Haruhi aside. "Hey Haruhi do you want to sleep over the entire weekend? It'd be like old times" I asked her.  
"Well I don't know… I have chores to do this weekend." She said.  
"We can go do them. It's just that Cat and I want to all hang out without the boys." I told her.  
"Ok!" She told me.  
"You can come over Friday and sleep over till Sunday. We can go home and do your chores then." I told her. I then went home and changed my hair back to the color red.

~Friday~

We had just closed the host club and we were all doing various things. I was having my usual snack time with Honey as Cat was talking to Haruhi. Soon it was time for all of us to go and we left.  
"Wait Haruhi you don't want a ride today?" The twins asked in unison.  
"No I'm going to get one from Rexi and Cat today. They're going to help me with some chores." She said as she then left. We did her chores and had her grab enough clothes for later. We then arrived home and I was greeted by Trixie. "Hi girl." I told her as I petted her for a bit. "So we will be staying in the sleep over room." I told her.  
"The sleep over room?" Haruhi questioned.  
"Yeah when Mom heard that we were going to be staying with her she had an extra room turned into a sleep over room. It has a small mini fridge, plush carpeting so we can sleep on the floor and be comfortable, a closet with stuff needed for a sleep over, a changing room, a bathroom, a big t.v. and a huge couch that can fit maybe twelve people, a stereo that we can hook up ipods. We also have inflatable beds and a closet that is meant for 'coats'." I explained to her as we lead her to the room.  
"Wow this is huge!" She said as she dropped her stuff by the wall. "Watch whatever you like as we go change." I told her as Cat and I changed into shorts and a tank top. We returned to her and talked for a bit. It started to get late and we went to go eat with my parents. We had such a good time. We stayed up and talked about the host club and all the crazy antics that happened before we came. I was laughing so hard that I was crying. Haruhi then went to go change and we all went to bed.

~Saturday~

We had just finished Haruhi's chores when we returned home. "So what do you want to do?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Can we watch some home movies?" Cat asked.  
"Sure Catalina. I'll go make some popcorn." I told her  
"Don't burn it!" Haruhi yelled.  
"Shut-up!" I laughed. I then went to go put popcorn in. Once it was finished I grabbed all the home movies and put them in. We ate the popcorn and laughed. After about ten home movies the doorbell rang. Mika got it and came upstairs. "Lady Roxanne, your friends are here to see you." Mika told me.  
"Great, they went to your house and asked where you were and they came here. Perfect." I said. I got up and went downstairs to the front door.  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.  
"We wanted to sleep over Rex-Chan!" Honey said.  
"Well I don't think my mom would mind." I told them.  
"Mind what?" She said as she entered to see who I was talking to.  
"Mind if they sleep over." I told her.  
"No I don't mind at all." She said as she returned to the living room.  
"If you follow me." I told them. I lead them to the sleep over room. "Here is where we will be sleeping." I told them. They put their stuff against the wall like Haruhi's. They all sat on the couch and started to watch the home movies. (Order: Hikaru, Kaoru, Rex, Haruhi, Cat, Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori and Honey) Kyouya was typing on his laptop looking like he could be doing something else than being here. Soon Cat fell asleep out of exhaustion of the long day. I scooped her up and put her down in her sleeping bag.  
"You guys want to watch a scary movie?" I asked. They all nodded. "Let's change first and then watch it. Besides I'm going to have to make another batch of popcorn." I said. I then disappeared and Haruhi followed me to Cat's room, which was next to my room. She changed and went back into the room. I put on my black and purple pj shorts and my purple tank. As I opened the door I saw Kaoru at the other side about to open it.

"You lost?" I asked him and he blushed. I gave him a smile.  
"I couldn't find your other bathroom." He told me as he looked down.  
"It's ok. If it makes you feel any better I was the first person to get lost in this house. So many rooms." I told him. I took his hand and showed him where the bathroom was. I went downstairs and asked Mika if she could get us some popcorn. I then ran quickly back up to the stairs and back to the bathroom and wated for him to come out. I saw him come out in orange pj pants. That was it. He was completely shirtless. I couldn't help but look at his nice upper body. I had to brake my gaze and he put on an orange wife beater.  
"I thought I might stay just in case you would get lost." I told him. We then walked back to the sleep over room. We arrived when Hikaru was putting in the DVD of choice and Tamaki was eating some of the popcorn that Mika had brought. It was Child's Play. I had never seen it in my life but my old friend, Cindy, was terrified of dolls after watching this. We took our original seat except Hikaru moved next to Haruhi only making Tamaki mad.  
"Don't turn it up too loud. I don't want it to wake Cat." I told them. Soon the movie started. It was bad at first but as it progressed I was almost at the edge of my seat. At this one part (I'm terrified of Chuckie so I tried to watch it but I was scared after so bare with me.) I had my face buried in Kaoru's chest and gripping his hand not realizing what I was doing. Once the part was over I let go and realized what I had did. I blushed "Sorry." I whispered.  
"It's ok." He said. Soon the movie was over and I put it back in it's case. I shut off the t.v. and the lights. We all went to our sleeping bags which were sprawled out. (Not sure if that's the right word choice…) Hikaru and Kaoru were next to each other which Haruhi or I weren't very far from. Honey and Mori were near Cat and Kyouya and Tamaki were near the twins. Haruhi and I were whispering quietly so no one could hear us.  
"I just don't know. I think I might like Kaoru but I just broke up with Elliot even though it seemed like we weren't really dating. I just have felt something towards him after all he is the nicer one of the two." I told her.  
"Maybe you should tell him. He might like you back, you never know." She told me.  
"But the thing is that I don't want it to ruin our friendship. I don't know. I need to sleep on it." I told her. We both went to sleep.

I got up early and went out for my early morning Sunday jog. I returned and went upstairs and went to the towel closet that was located next to the bathroom where I showed Karou were it was last night. When I grabbed a towel I heard the bathroom door open. I closed the door and saw it was Kaoru. He looked at me.  
"What are you doing up so early?" He asked.  
"I go for early morning jogs on Sundays and now I'm going to take a shower. Would you like to escort me there?" I asked him. He nodded. He walked me to my door. "Do you want to come in and watch t.v. while I shower or are you going back to bed?" I asked.  
"I'm going back to bed." He told me. I nodded "Well if you change your mind my bedroom door will always be open." I told him before I walked into my room and picked out a black and red plaid skirt and a red tank top. I got out my black shorts and went to take a shower. Once I was finished I put my hair in pigtails, got dressed and went to the sleepover room. I could see that Haruhi was waking up. I went to sit beside her. "Your up early." She said.  
"You want to go help Mika, Rachel and I cook breakfast?" I asked her.  
"Sure." She said. I grabbed her hand and brought her to the kitchen. We started to cook a some-what feast for everyone. Soon Honey and Mori came in the kitchen. "It smells so good Rex-Chan! Right Takashi?" Honey told me. Mori nodded. Soon breakfast was finished and I went to wake up the group. They got up and went to the kitchen. We all ate and talked.  
"Oh my god Haruhi do you remember the time I tried to teach you a dance to that song I had for a dance recital?" I asked her. The boys were listening closely especially Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki.

"Yes I do. Do you still remember it?" Haurhi asked.  
"Of course I do." I told her.  
"You think you could show it to us Rex-Chan?" Honey asked.

"I don't see why not but we have to finish our breakfast and put the dishes in the sink." I told them. We finished our meal and everyone put their dishes in the sink. We went up to the sleep over room. Cat got out the video camera and my camera to take video and pictures. I rolled my eyes. I hooked up my ipod and started to dance to Mambo No. 5. When the song was about to end I did the final move and I tripped and fell on Kaoru. "I am so sorry. I have to be more careful." I told him as I got up. I went and turned off the speakers and took my ipod. We hung out for the rest of the day and soon it was time for people to leave. "Thanks for the memories." I told them as they left. After all this turned out to me a good weekend.


	6. The beach and the accidental kiss

~Monday~

It was after school and the host club just had ended. I was sitting with Honey while he had cake. Cat sat beside me and had a slice of cheesecake. "You know what would be fun Cat?" I asked her. "What?" She asked. "Going to the beach. We haven't been in such a long time." I told her. "That would be nice but we have to wait for all of this to be over." Cat told me. I sighed. "Kyo-Chan has a private beach that we visited not to long ago." Honey chimed in."He does?" I questioned. "Yeah that was when we saw how our lord is such a perv." The twins said. "I AM NOT A PERV!" Tamaki yelled. "You are such a perv!" The twins kept singing as Tamaki was yelling at them how he wasn't a perv.

"You three stop!" I said as I covered the twins mouths. I uncovered them as everyone was quiet. "Hey Kyo-Chan you think we could go back to your private beach?" Honey asked.

"Well we'd have to bring the guests because we could make a profit." Kyouya said. "Then it's settled! We are going to the beach!" Tamaki said.

~Friday~

We were picked up by Kyouya's limo and our bags were packed to go to the beach. We put our stuff in the trunk. Cat and I got in the car and we started on our way to the beach. Of course we weren't going to have time off from serving because the girls came too. Once we arrived I put my stuff in a room away from Cat's. I had changed into my red and black stripped bikini with a red sarong . I put on my red and black flip flops and I grabbed my camera. Cat just wore a pink one piece with pink sandals. We walked out with Haruhi, who was just in a shirt and shorts. "It's going to be a long hot day." I stated. They both nodded in agreement.

We arrived to the beach where the others were. The girls were there and Cat and I had nothing really to do. "So what's with you and Kaoru?" Cat asked as she looked out to see. I snapped a photo and looked at her. "Nothing is going on between us." I told him. "But you like him?" She asked. "How would you know?" I asked her.

"Well I can she the signs that you like him." Cat told me. "You read to many of those books." I told her. "So you admit it?" She asked. "Heads up!" I heard then I turned to the direction and caught the volleyball. I gave it to Kaoru. I smiled at him and he went back to his game. "No I don't admit anything." I told her. Then Kyouya came up to us. I snapped a pictured to him. He didn't look very pleased "Shouldn't you be doing work?" Kyouya asked us. "What is there to do Senpai? We are on a private beach. Unless you want us to buy stuff for tonight we have nothing else to do." I told him. "Go get supplies for tonight's dinner. You should be back by late afternoon." Kyouya told me. Cat and I went back into the resort and we put on shirts and shorts. We grabbed cash and went to the market. We were both browsing when a store clerk came up. "You need anything?" He asked. He looked young and he had brown shaggy hair with green eyes. I looked down at his name tag. "Yes Aito, could you help us out by recommending what to buy for a dinner party? I was thinking of getting seafood but I was unsure of what to get." I told him. "Well miss, we have crab, lobster, tuna, and shrimp." He told us. "Okay then I guess get us a couple dozen of crab and some shrimp and tuna." I told him. He nodded and went to get us our stuff. We went up to the counter and paid. "Thanks Aito." I told him. "Your welcome Miss." He told me. As Cat and I took the bags I smiled at him. "Roxanne." I told him."Can I get your number? So I can show you the sights." Aito told me"Well if we meet again by chance it is fate that we have to hang out." I told him. Then we both left. We went and got some bread and lettuce and butter. We returned and put the supplies in the kitchen. It was around mid afternoon. We went back to the beach and saw that people were still there. "Back so soon?" Haruhi asked. "Yes and we got you some tuna!" Cat exclaimed. Then Haruhi looked dreamy-eyed and I waved my hand in her face until she returned back to reality. It was getting later in the afternoon so we all went back to the resort and changed into appropriate clothing for dinner. I wore a dark blue dress and Cat wore a magenta one. "Hey I think you should of changed your name to Ariel. You do remind me of her." Cat told me as we walked to the dining room. "You can call me that. It'll be your nickname for me." I told her. Once we arrived to the dining hall and there were many girls. Cat and I had to serve the girls their dinner. Cat and I ate in the kitchen. "I guess we could have our own party here." I told her. "You should put on the little mermaid soundtrack and dance to it." Cat suggested. I nodded and walked out of the kitchen back to my room to grab my ipod.

I returned to the kitchen with Cat and put on the soundtrack. Kiss the girl came on. We were singing and dance in the kitchen. I twirled out and bumped into Kaoru. I looked up at him and the chorus of Kiss the Girl came on and Cat was singing the chorus. We both blushed and I stepped away. "Would you like anything?" I asked him while I looked at the floor. "It's time for desert." Kaoru told me. I got out the desert trays and Cat helped. Kaoru returned to his seat. Cat and I returned to the kitchen. We continued our little dance party until everyone was done eating. Once they were done Cat and I cleaned up and washed the dishes. I turned off my ipod and we walked to our rooms. Cat and I parted ways and I got changed into my pjs. I went to bed.

I woke up early and got changed into my Ariel themed swimsuit with a matching sarong. I put on my purple flip flops, grabbed my purple towel and went out to the beach early. I laid down on my towel that was under an umbrella. It had been an hour sitting under a blanket relaxing. I opened my eyes to see that everyone was going to the beach but the girls weren't there. Once they came closer "What happened to all the girls?" I asked them. "Tamaki Senpai sent them home since we are going home tomorrow morning. I see you are wearing your Ariel themed bikini and sarong." Cat said. "Well I thought it would be appropriate. Actually my bikini didn't have Ariel on it it was just lavender and green, the colors of her shell bra and tail. I then saw Haruhi in a shirt and shorts. I cocked and eyebrow. "Why aren't you in a swimsuit?" I asked her as I sat up. "I really didn't want to go swimming." She told me. I rolled my eyes "You can't just go to the beach and not swim." I told her. "We brought some swimsuits that our mother designed." Hikaru and Kaoru said. "No thanks, I like what I'm wearing." Haruhi said. "I suppose if your comfortable." I told her. I then got out from under the umbrella and stretched. I looked around and saw Kyouya was sitting under an umbrella not far from me writing in his accounting book. I shook my head from side to side _'Doesn't he ever have fun?'_ I thought to myself. I was then brought back into reality when a beach ball hit be in the head. I fell on the sand and looked the beach ball. I looked up to see Tamaki running towards me. "Are you ok? Did I hurt my little girl?" He asked me. (Yeah Tamaki considers Rexi a daughter along with Haruhi. Same thing with Cat.)"No I've had worse injuries." I told him as I got up. I looked over at the volleyball net. It was Hikaru and Kaoru on one side and Tamaki on the other. "We are you playing an unfair game against them?" I asked him. "Well, they said that they would take Haruhi and play dress up with her if I didn't win against them. "You want me to join?" I asked. "Sure!" He said. I grabbed the ball and ran towards the net with him. I took off my sarong and stood there with the ball ready to serve. "What do you think you are doing?" Hikaru asked. "Playing a fair game of volleyball." I told him. I looked at Tamaki "What's the score?" I asked. "Zero to ten." He told me. "Ok we are losing." I said aloud. "Who said you could play?" Kaoru asked. "Number one, Tamaki never mentioned about not being able to add a player, number two I'm bad at playing volleyball and number three you guys are up my ten points, so I thought that I could join." I told him. "It seems fair." They said. I then served the ball and they missed. "That was luck." I told them. We continued to play the game until Tamaki and I won. We gave each other high fives and the twins looked disappointed. "Cheer up. Think of this as payback for Kaoru beating me in DDR." I told them. I then put on my sarong and walked away and started to walk along the beach. "Rex-Chan! Do you want to look for shells with Takashi and I?" Honey asked. "Sure." I told him. I started to walk with Mori and Honey looking for various shells that were going to be put in the bucket. (Ok there probably aren't shells on Kyouya's private beach, since in the anime there weren't any shellfish but today there are some shells on the beach.) I picked up a couple of shells with holes at the end of them. 'I should make shell necklaces for everyone.' I thought. Once I had enough for everyone I went in my room and put the shells on the table in my room. I then put on shorts and a tank top. I kept on my flip flops, grabbed some money and the bags of shells. I arrived in town shortly after walking a ways I reached town. I looked around for sometime trying to find a shop. "Roxanne!" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Aito walking towards me. I smiled "Hey Atio." I told him. He soon caught up to me. "Remember what you said?" Aito asked I nodded. I gave him my number and he put it in his phone. "Since you're here you think that you could show me where the jewelry store is. I was thinking of making shell necklaces for my friends." I told him. He smiled at me and showed me where it was. I bought some chains and rings for the shells. "So do you want to hang out for the rest of the day?" Aito asked "Well I should keep my promise but I have to get back soon." I told him. We walked to a bench and sat down. "Do you want to help me with the shell necklaces?" I asked him. "Sure." He told me. It took us about ten minutes to make each shell necklace. Once we were finished I put the finished necklaces in the bag I brought the shells in. I took one out an gave it to him. He took it and looked at me. "You don't have to." Aito told me. "I wanted to thank you for our afternoon, besides I have many more." I told him. He put the necklace on and smiled at me. We both got up and I gave him a hug. "I've got to go but I'll call you later. Bye Aito!" I told him before I started to walk off. I then returned to the resort and went into my room and took off the over shirt and shorts. I put on my sarong and grabbed the necklaces I made for everyone. I returned to the beach where it looked like everyone but Kyouya was running around frantically as if looking for something. Cat spotted me and jumped up in joy. "I FOUND HER!" She practically screamed. Everyone but Kyouya came running towards me. (Kyouya was casually walking) I was mauled by Cat. "We thought you ran away." She said. "Well obviously I have no way of getting home, so why would I leave?" I asked her. Soon the rest of the group was around me. "I have a gift for you guys." I told them as I showed them the necklaces I made. "Did you buy these?" Tamaki asked. "No I made them." I told him. "The ones you get in the store are better quality than this." Hikaru said. "They are also more hygienic than these ones." Kaoru added. "Well I thought you guys would like it. If you guys don't I'll go throw them out." I told them deeply saddened as I hung my head. Tamaki started to look sad. "Of course we'll take them. They are lovely." Tamaki told me. "You really think so Senpai?" I asked him with a glint of hope in my eyes. "Of course." He told me. I smiled and then passed out the necklaces and they all put them on. I smiled at them. We started to walk back to where the blankets and the umbrellas. I saw that there was a Frisbee. I looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. "You guys want to play a game?" I asked them. They both looked at each other and smiled a devilish smile. "Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" They both shouted. They put on their hats and shuffled themselves up. 'Great I have been trying to avoiding this game but now I have to play it.' I thought. "Okay the one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru." I told them. "Wrong." They both said. "No, I'm right. Now what do I get?" I asked them as I picked up the Frisbee. "Hikaru you keep Haruhi company." Kaoru told him. Hikaru sat down next to Haruhi as Kaoru and I went to go play Frisbee. (Okay this part is going to be cheesy but it definitely fits. I do not own the song whatsoever. Haruhi will have the smaller lines like what, who and oh)"I can see what's happening.""What?""And they don't have a clue." "Who?""They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line our trio's down to two." "Oh." (Mocking French accent is next) "Ze sweet caress of Twilight" (back to normal.) "There's magic everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere disaster is in the air." Hikaru said. (Yeah I know it's cheesy but it fits.)

~~~~I had gotten the Frisbee and looked at Kaoru. "Are you going to throw it?" He asked. "Nope your going to have to get it from me." I told him. I started to run away from him and he chased after me. I was far ahead of him when he tripped. He rolled over and I turned around to go help him. As he was getting up I tripped and our lips crashed as I fell on him. My eyes widened at what happened. Our lips were connected for about a minute. I scrambled off of him and we both blushed madly. "S-s-sorry." I told him. I then got up and helped up Kaoru. Everyone's mouth was wide open except for Mori, who was in his expressionless state. I couldn't bare to look at Kaoru's face. . "I'm going to start dinner." I told him. I grabbed my stuff and started to walk away. "Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai have volunteered to make dinner so you don't have to." Kyouya told me. I stopped and turned my head "Then I will go get ready for dinner." I said and I started to walk back to the resort. "It's already happening. If only she stayed a little longer." Cat said to Haruhi. "What do you mean?" Haurhi asked "Kaoru would of kissed her." Cat said. "You mean?" Haruhi asked. "Yes but it is only the beginning. She's probably didn't expect to have these feeling for someone after moving here. She is probably more worried about falling for someone again and then moving away from them." Cat said. "How do you know all this?" Haurhi asked. "Well I've read many books and I study people's actions closely." Cat told her. (Yeah I know your thinking that she is way to smart to be twelve year old but she is a prodigy ok)I set out my lavender dress that was similar to my blue one with the tulle on the outside and went down to my knees and I put my lavender heels on by my bed. I got in the shower and when I was finished I changed into my dress. I had my hair half up and half down. I put on the shell necklace I made and I sat down on my bed to put on my heels. I got up and looked out the window. I was startled by a knock on the door. I nearly jumped. I turned around and the door opened. It was Cat. "Hey dinner is ready." Cat told me. I walked out of my room and I walked to the dining hall with her. When we arrived there were crabs on the table. Everyone was in a seat and the only empty ones were by Kaoru and Haruhi. Cat went to go sit by Haruhi and I sat next to Kaoru. We all began to ate and I didn't look up from my plate. Once I was finished I left the table "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go to bed." I told them. "Your not going to have any cake with us Rex-chan?" Honey asked. "No I'm not that hungry for desert Honey Senapi but I promise I'll have cake with you when we get back. It'll be my treat." I told him and gave him a smile. He smiled back and I was on my way back to my room. I changed into my black shorts and black tank top. I was listening to my music when I heard a knock on the door. "Hold on." I said as I got up. I opened the door to see Kaoru. "Uh hi do you need anything?" I asked him. "Y-yeah I need a-a-a towel." He said. "Ok wait here." I told him. I went into my bathroom and heard him whisper to someone. When I returned he wasn't whispering to anyone. I gave him the towel and smiled at him. "Do you need anything else?" I asked him. He looked nervous when I returned. "No that'll be all. Thanks Rex." He said as he was about to leave when he was pushed into me. Cat closed the door and locked it from the outside. "Your not coming out until you kiss her!" She yelled. "WHAT?" I yelled "You won't be able to hear our lips connect!" I yelled at her as I went to go stand by the door. "Kyouya Senpai have Cat unlock this door!" I yelled at him even though I had no clue who was on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry but I can't do that." I heard him say. "What do you mean you can't do that?" I asked him. "Cat made an arrangement with me saying that if you guys kissed I will lower Haruhi's debt. You won't be coming out of that room until you two kiss." Kyouya told me. I sighed. I turned to Kaoru who was sitting on my bed. I went and sat next to him. He took my chin and made me look at him. He leaned in closer to me until our lips crashed. We kissed for about three minutes. When we broke apart and I saw that everyone was in the room except Tamaki. "WHAT IS HE DOING TO MY LITTLE GIRL!" Tamaki asked as he pushed towards the crowd to see Kaoru and I on the bed. "Tamaki Senpai I'm fine. Now would you all leave I need some sleep." I told them. They all left my room and closed the door. "You think anything is going to happen after that kiss?" Kyouya asked Cat. "Not sure, it seems too soon for anything to start but who knows. After all, they will eventually end up together. I might be a little physic but I'm not sure on that part." Cat told him before she retreated to her room. ~Dream~_I was sleeping when I woke up from a horrible dream. I got up and went for a jog. I got back after a half hour jog. When I was returning to my room I saw that Cat's door was open. I went inside to see why her door was open. My jaw dropped at the scene before me. I saw Cat dead with blood on her bed. Tears started to form in my eyes. I began to walk away when a force stopped me. I turned around to see that it was Peter. His shirt was drenched in blood. _

"_Wh-what did you do to her?" I asked him. _

"_I killed her. Now you can live with me again. My darling Anastasia." He told me. "Where are my friends?" I asked him. "They won't be getting in the way now it'll be you and me." He told me. "No you couldn't." I said while backing away. I then woke up from my nightmare. I got up and went to the kitchen to grab a snack of milk and a slice of cake. Once I was finished I returned back to my room I saw Kaoru standing in front of the window looking out of it. "Kaoru?" I whispered. He turned around and faced me. I could see his famous smile slowly come on his lips. I started to walk towards him until we were almost face to face. I looked up at him. "What are you doing here so late?" I asked him. "I couldn't sleep and came here to see if you were sleeping. I saw your door was open and I waited for you to come back." Kaoru told me. I smiled at him. I looked up at him and he grabbed my chin. He pulled my head closer. His lips then softly brushed against mine. We stood there for four minutes kissing. We broke apart and I smiled at him. "Keep me company tonight?" I asked him. He smiled at me and lead me to my bed. We both got in and laid down next to each other. I smiled at him and we both fell asleep. When I awoke the first thing I saw was blood. I shot up from my bed to see my father and a bloody knife. _~End of Dream~I shot up in my bed screaming. I was in a ball crying and hyperventilating. The only thing I knew was that I was having a panic attack. I didn't even realize that there were people now in the room. I heard a soothing voice but I didn't look up. I uncurled my arms and grabbed on to the nearest person. The person pulled me into a tight embrace. My breathing started to steady after about ten minutes of hyperventilating and crying. My crying didn't stop."What happened?" Cat asked. "I had two nightmares and Peter killed all of you. It was terrible." I told her between sobs. "He's not going to find us. I promise, we are in good hands." Cat told me. "I don't want him to hurt the people I care about the most. I'm more afraid of you guys getting hurt than me. I would rather risk my life for you guys." I told her. Once I was a little calmer I looked at the person I had clung to, it was Kaoru. I looked to see where Hikaru was standing and he was some-what a ways away form the bed. Kaoru must of came closer to see what was wrong with me. "Everything will be alright." He whispered to me. He pulled me into a tight hug and loosened his grip on me (not sure if those are the right words). I stopped crying and grabbed my bags. Everyone helped me load my stuff into the car and we returned home on Sunday. I must say that this weekend was very interesting. Author's note~ Sorry it took so long :/ but I can work on my Bankotsu love story even though I will have to reference to the last chapter becuz I haven't wrote in a while for that story. Message and review please!


	7. Family relationships revealed

**It had been a couple of days after the kiss between Kaoru and I. **_**'I don't think our friendship is going to be awkward or anything but who knows. I do get butterflys in my stomach when I'm around him though. I can't like him though. I just got out of a relationship and I don't want my father to hurt them.'**_** I thought as I served tea to the guests. I was spacing out lately thinking about the nightmares I had. The Host club soon closed and we gathered around to plan for tomorrow. I had spaced out during the whole conversation. Before I knew it I was sitting at the table with Honey. "What did you say Honey Senpai? I was spaced out." I told him. "What kind of cake do you want?" He asked. "Uh I guess strawberry cheesecake." I told him. He gave me the slice and we were having our daily 'cake date' if you could call it that. "She alright?" Haruhi asked Cat. "I think she is worrying about the nightmares but I'm not entirely sure." Cat told her. "Aren't you a prodigy? You should know what is wrong with Rexi." Kyouya told Cat. "Well I've never seen her like this. You did more research?" Cat asked him. "Yes but I had a hunch from the begining when you were telling me about Kaoru and Rexi's relationship." Kyouya told Cat. When I finished my cake I gave Honey a hug goodbye and then left with Cat. When we got home I got a call from Aito. I answered it. "Hey Aito." I said. "Hi Roxanne I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party a bunch of friends of mine are having." Aito asked. "What kind of party?" I asked him as I headed to my room. "A dance party." He said. "Will there be some raving?" I asked him."I think so." He said"I'm in but I have to clear it with my parents. When is it?" I asked him. "It's friday six to ten thirty." He told me. "Ok but could you give me a ride there?" I asked him. "Sure." He said. "Ok but come two hours early." I told him. "Why?" He asked. "So you can help me pick an outfit!"I told him. I then gave him my address. I ran downstairs and asked my mom if I could go. "Yeah but I'll have to meet this boy." She told me. "He's coming over two hours early so he can help me choose an outfit." I told her. "Do you like this boy?" She asked. "Well just as a friend. He's very sweet and all but I kinda have someone else in mind. It's just that I'm not sure about my feelings for the guy I have in mind. I don't want it to ruin our friendship and I don't want to break his heart if Cat and I have to move again." I told her. "Well find out what your heart says about him and go for it. You might be missing out on a great guy. Plus maybe you could have him travel with you two but it would hurt his brother and the host club unless they could travel with you guys but let's not worry about that ok dear?" She told me as she was baking cookies. "I don't know how you know these things." I told her. "I'm a mom." She shrugged "I have instincts plus I was once your age." She told me. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks mom." I told her. "Anytime Annie." She said. I went up to my room and put on Chicago. I sat in my bed watching it. My favorite part was the Cell Block was time to eat when I watched the movie twice. I went downstairs and ate dinner."So there is a party this Friday?" My dad asked. "Yeah." I told him. "And your going with a boy?" He asked"Yes but he is just a friend. I met him while we were at Kyouya Senpai's beach house." I told him. "Will we get to meet this friend?" He asked. "Yes dad. He's coming over two hours early so we can hang out." I told him. Once I finished I put my plate in the empty dishwasher and returned to my room. I watched some t.v. before I went to bed early.~Friday~The host club was closed for the day to plan for next week. I was having the normal cake date with Honey and we were talking about cute puppies. "I have this old book about puppies if you want it." I told him. "Really?" Honey asked. "Sure I'll bring it in monday." I told him as I got up. He gave me a hug goodbye and Cat and I left. "I think we should visit Rexi. She seems down." Haruhi told them. "Why that would be a good idea!" Tamaki agreed."Let's go see her now!" Honey chimmed in."I have chores to done. I won't be done till six o'clock." Haruhi told them. "Then we will visit her at six o'clock!" Tamaki said dramatically. **

**We arrived just in time. Aito would be at the house any minute now. Cat went into the living room and was watching t.v. with Mika and Rachel. They were laughing at whatever movie or show they were watching. I was waiting impaintently for a few minutes the doorbell rang. I scrambled to the door and answered it. "Aito!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. "Hey Roxanne. Nice house you have here." He said as I let go of him. "What do you want to do?" I asked him. "Well we have two hours to kill but we have to leave at five thirtyish if we want to ge tthere for six." He told me. "Well let's start with the outfits." I told him. I took his wrist and lead him to my room. I put on my ipod and put on the cell block tango. I showed him many outfits and then I showed him a purple and lime green splatter corset with a matching shirt. It had purple thigh highs with purple converse. "I have a similar one in black and red and red and purple." I told him."What about people seeing up your skirt?" He asked. "I have black shorts underneath." I told him. He saw my Chicago DVD. "So you like Chicago?" He asked. "Yeah I was in it twice. When I was in it for my youth theater I played Hunyak, the innocent hungaria, and the second time when my high school did it I was Velma Kelly." I told him as I put my hair in a ponytail and frizzed it a little. Then Camera Shy came on. I was singing along to it. "You like this song?" "Yes it is my favorite along with Cheating myself." I told him. We continued talking and listenign to music until it was time for us to leave. I left mom the address and left with Aito. **

**~~~~When the doorbell rang Mika answered it with Cat hiding behind her. "Hello what can I do for you?" Mika asked the Host Club. "Well we wanted to see Rexi." Haruhi told Mika. "Rexi isn't here at the moment she went to a party with Aito and won't be back until ten thirty." Cat explained as she appeared next to Mika. "My daughter went to a party with a stranger?" Tamaki said dramatically. "If you come in I will explain." Cat said. They followed her to the living room where she explained how Rexi and Aito met. "Cat, Clark Hitchcock is in the foyer and he would like to speak to you." Hannah told her. Cat nodded and went into the foyer to speak to Clark. "Now Hannah explained to me where RExi was and I hope you find her and tell her this information as soon as possible." Clark told her. "Sure but what's up Mr. Hitchcock?" Cat asked. "Well we did some DNA tests awhile back to find who your biological father was and we got the test results back. Your father is Peter Fey, so that makes Annie your half sister." Clark explained. Cat had an astonished look on her face. "How is this possible?" Cat asked. "Well while Peter was married to Zelda he went away on long business trips to have an affair with your mother. Eventually she got pregnant and had you. We think that he might be not looking for just you but another child of his that he wants to also eat but we aren't sure for certain. We will let you know if we find anything as soon as possible. Tell Rexi I say hi and tell her all of this." Clark said before he left. Cat went into the other room and explained what Clark told Cat. They all left for the party Rexi was at.~~~~I was having a great time at the party. I had gotten so many compliments on my outfit. Aito and I were dancing to the mix of Everytime we touch. When the song ended another techno song came on and I went to go get water. As I grabbed a bottle I saw Cat, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru. I went over to them and looked at them. "What are you guys doign here? Cat you especially shouldn't be here." I told them. "I have to tell you something." Cat told me. "It couldn't of waited?" I asked her. "No, Clark told me to tell you right away." She told me. "What did he say?" I asked. "We are half sisters because Peter and my mom had an affair and there might be other half siblings." Cat told me. My mouth was wide open in shock. "How could he do such a thing?" I asked myself. "Well it's too late now but at least we are actually sisters, well half sisters." She told me. I took a sip of my water and then put it down. "Rex-chan you look really cute!" Honey told me."Thank you Honey Senpai." I then turned to Cat "Since it is not a school night you can stay Cat. So can you guys." I told them. Then I heard the begining of Camera Shy. "Does anyone want to dance with me?" I asked as I danced in place. Out of nowhere Kaoru was pushed into me. I grabbed his hand and lead him to where everyone was dancing. I was singing along to the song as I danced. He stood there and that was when I grabbed his hands and started to move his arms the way I was dancing. About half way through the songhe started to get into it and danced with me. I didn't notice that Cat was taking pictures of everyone. Once the song was over Cheating myself came on came beside us "May I have this dance?" He asked. I looked at Kaoru and he nodded. "Sure." I told him. Kaoru wenbt back to the group as Aito and I were dancing. "You think that this will cause problems?" Kyouya asked Cat. She looked at Rexi and Aito. "No she doesn't like him back." Cat told him "How can you tell?" He asked. "Well he asked for her number when he first saw her and he's requested her favorite music and asked to dance with her. He must like her but he'll find someone else because Kaoru and Rex are ment to be together. Afterall they are compatible." Cat told him. **

**Then a girl with pink hair with black underneath, she looked like an emo chick but she dressed more like I did.(use your imagination) She thn came beside us. "Hey Aito this your friend?" She asked. "Yeah this is Roxanne." He told her. "Hi I'm Rai." She told me. "It's nice to meet you. I love your hair." I told her. "I like your too." She told me. "Thanks." I told her. "It looks like you and me have the same style we should deffinately get together sometime." She told me. "Yeah I guess so." I told her. We exchanged eachothers numbers and danced."You guys want to meet my sister and our friends?" I asked them. "Sure! Just lead us to them." Rai exclaimed. I linked arms with her and Aito. We first stopped at Honey, Mori and Cat. "This is Mori Senpai, Honey Senpai and Cat. Cat is my little sister." I told her. "Hey there Cat. I'm Rai." Rai told her. "You dress alot like Rex-chan does!" Hoeny told her. "Thanks. You know you are too cute?" Rai asked him. Honey gave her a smile. "Stay wih Hone Senpai and Mori Senpai ok?" I told Cat before I left with the two. I then lead them Kyouya. He was observing the people dancing. "So is this what commoners do at parties?" Kyouya asked. "Commoners?" Rai asked defensive. "Rai it's alright people who aren't rich like them are considered commoners. Don't take any offense to it." I turned to Kyouya "Kyouya Senpai people in America also have parties like this." I whispered to him. We then went to go look for Tamaki. We found him arguing with the twins while Haruhi stood there. "Will you three not fight for more than an hour?" I asked them. "What happened?" I asked Haruhi."Well-" She started before Tamaki cut her off. "Are you the mysterious boy who took my daughter?" Tamaki asked Aito slightly enranged. "This is your father?" Rai and Aito questioend.I sighed "No but he is a 'fatherly figure'. This is Tamaki Senpai, Haruhi and Kaoru and Hikaru." I told R and Aito."Hi I'm Rai and this is Aito." Rai told them. "You know what's a good song?" I asked Rai. "I won't know until you tell me." Rai told me. "Smart ass. Dinner with Gershwin by Donna Summer and Knock on Wood by Amii Stewart." I told her. "I don't think we have that here so we can't play it." Aito told me. "It's fine but you two are hanging out with me tomorrow but if you want Rai I think I could pull some strings and ask for you to sleep over." I told her. "I like that idea. You can tell me how you know all these boys." She told me. I chuckled. "You too Haruhi. I don't think your dad will mind." I told her. "Well, I have chores in the morning." She told me."I'll help you." I told her. "Me too." Rai agreed. "Alright then." Haruhi said. Then Because the Night came on. Rai and I started to dance to it."Come on! We'll show you how we 'commoners' dance!" Rai said as she started to dance with me. We were laughing and having fun. I dragged Haruhi into our dance circle and had her dance with us. When I looked at Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru I saw them slightly blushing. "She is so cute!" I heard them say. I slightly smiled at this. **_**'Are they all talking about Haurhi? So that must mean that Kaoru must have a thing for Haruhi. If he does then that sucks but he kissed me and all but it was just a kiss.'**_** I thought. I then looked at Kaoru and saw him watching me dance. I gave him a smile and he looked away quickly blushing. **_**'I shouldn't jump to conclusions.'**_** I thought. Then Truly Madly Deeply came on and Rai and I were singing along to it as Haruhi danced with us. During the enitre song I looked at Kaoru frequently locking eyes with him. When the song ended we stopped dancing for one song. "That is how we 'commoners' dance." Rai said. "That is quite interesting." Kyouya said. He startled Rai and she jumped. "You shouldn't scare people like that!" She almost yelled at him. "One of his nicknames is the shadow king." I whispered to her. She nodded understanding. "So Roxanne do you dance?" Aito asked me. "I used to." I told him. "It shows." He told me. I smiled at him. "What song is next?" I asked her. "I'm guessing the original verison of Everytime we touch." Rai told me. **

**After she said that Everytime we touch came on. I smiled at Kaoru and grabbed his hand and had him dance with me. Hikaru grabbed Haruhi just to upset Tamaki and Tamaki went running off to Kyouya depressed. Rai and Aito just watched. I was singing to Kaoru just like before. The next song was a slow song and before I could leave him he grabbed my hands and put them around his neck. I rested my head on his chest as we danced. I smiled to myseld as I blushed. After the song everyone left. Aito went home as Kyouya's limo brought us home. My mom approved of Rai and Haruhi coming over so we went straight to my house because I had clothes that they could use. **

**When Kyouya's limo arrived up to the house Rai's mouth was wide open. "You got a nice place!" She exclaimed. "I know." I told her. As the vehicle came to a stop Cat, Haruhi, Rai and I got out and started to head to the door before Kaoru came up and stopped me. "What is it?" I asked him."Well I...um...wanted to know if you would like to go out next weekend?" he asked me. "It's a date. You give me a time and place and how I should dress and I will be there." I told him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and followed the others inside. I explained everything to Rai but not the thing about Cat and I running away from Peter because Clark didn't run a background check on her to see if she was trust-worthy but I knew from when I first met her that I could trust her but I had to wait till Clark gave the 's note~ YAY! it's finally up! Please review. You might not like this but be open minded about how the O.C.'s act because Rex is bringing out the best of them **


End file.
